


That Dance

by inkandash



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandash/pseuds/inkandash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may not be the Stork Club. And he may be 70 years late.<br/>But they get their dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dance

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much more than a drabble, really. One scene at best.  
> I'm sorry if it's sad. But I've had this running around my head for a while and I needed to get it out.

She wore her best dress and her only pair of heels.  
Her silver hair was in victory curls and her very best red lipstick on her weathered lips.  
She waited, sitting quietly at the bar in the local VFW hall.  
A group of local music students were doing their very best to channel Jimmy Dorsey.  
When he walked in she couldn’t believe it, the years that had done such a number on her were nowhere to be seen on him.  
She waited for him to scan the room and pretend he didn’t see her. She waited for his face to fall, for him to see how old she’d grown, to see the beauty she’d lost.  
She waited for him to leave.  
But it never happened.  
His eyes lit up when he saw her, that shyly honest smile unfurled on his lips, and instead of leaving he walked across the room and stood next to her, ever the soldier.  
He reached one flawless hand to her and ducked his head, “I’m still no good at dancing, but . . . uh.”  
He glanced warily at the floor.  
She laughed, she couldn’t help it, seventy years and another round of saving the world and he still couldn’t dance.  
“Surely you must have danced.”  
“Not unless you count the Chitauri.” He countered with a wry smile.  
“Not the same kind of dancing,” She smiled up at him,  
“What were you waiting for?” She asked, her smile falling a bit.  
He looked down at their hands, the way they fit together. Seeing the years he wished he could have shared with her. The ring he wished had been his.  
“I was waiting for the right partner.”  
She smiled wistfully, her own thoughts the same, but different.  
They were the only couple on the floor.  
The band started up a new set.  
Steve did his best not to step on her feet.  
Peggy did her best not to lead.  
And they danced.


End file.
